1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to design drawing toys and more particularly to magnetically driven design drawing toys.
2. Background Art
Toys facilitating the creation of pleasing designs or patterns by children are both entertaining and educational playthings. In prior art design drawing toys, templets that are manually movable about the inner periphery of a window opening, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,445 and 3,535,791 and which have engagable peripheral gear teeth as in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,699,660 and 4,441,256 have been used. A motor driven design drawing toy employing a plurality of gear driven quadrupole magnets mounted at different radial distances from the motor drive shaft to magnetically drive a selectively positioned drawing implement with a quadrupole magnet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,949. There remains, however, a need for a motor driven design drawing toy that provides the magic of a magnetically coupled drive as well as the economy, flexibility and variety of the templet drawing toys.